Agora & Sempre
by Felipe Vianna
Summary: Nós mudamos o mundo e o fazemos nosso para termos esperanças nele, mas os sonhos só são feitos para aqueles que realmente tentam.
1. Prólogo: O Mundo não é um Playground

**Agora e Sempre.**

**Prólogo: O Mundo Não é um Playground.**

Desde o momento em que nasci eu já sabia qual seria meu destino. Não o meu, em verdade: o que o mundo guardava para mim não era "meu"; minha sorte estava laçada inexoravelmente à sorte de toda a raça humana. O meu destino era o destino de milhões.

Desde criança, minha mãe – Sarah – me revelou a minha sina: eu estou fadado a virar o "Líder da Resistência Humana contra o Exército das Máquinas", aquele que guiaria a raça humana para a vitória contra os Exterminadores criados pela Skynet.

Sim, eu sei muito bem como isso soa. Durante toda minha vida eu tive que conviver com esse fardo e com modo das pessoas reagirem a ele. Minha mãe internada como louca, eu passando de um lar adotivo para outro. Era um inferno. Até o dia em que "o meu futuro eu" me enviou um presente do futuro: o Tio Bob. Um Exterminador do modelo T-800 reprogramado por mim para me proteger contra outro cyborg enviado do futuro pela Skynet, chamado de T-1000.

Esse dia mudou totalmente a minha vida: eu nunca tinha visto antes qualquer tipo de prova dessa guerra que minha mãe me falava; algumas vezes cheguei inclusive a acreditar que ela era realmente louca. Desde essa data tudo aquilo que ela me dizia aconteceu. Skynet existia e queria me matar. Aqui e agora! E eu teria que agüentar essa Espada de Dâmocles pairando sobre minha cabeça durante toda minha vida.

Vocês podem estar pensando, então, porque eu falei que a vinda do Tio Bob foi um presente; ao que parece, ela só fez virar minha vida de cabeça para baixo ainda mais. Realmente, se eu tivesse tido escolha, não sei se teria escolhido que ele viesse. Mas nós não escolhemos o destino, é ele quem nos escolhe. E ele quis que o Tio Bob viesse, e assim aconteceu. Hoje eu sou grato por isso.

Minha mãe o via como apenas uma máquina (ou assim ela parecia agir), mas para mim ele era muito mais do que isso. Com o pouco convívio que tive com o Tio Bob, tudo ficou muito claro para mim: ele nunca iria me abandonar, ele sempre estaria ali por mim; nunca iria ficar bêbado e me machucar, me magoar ou dizer que não poderia passar mais tempo comigo porque estava ocupado com seu trabalho; ele morreria para me proteger, me manter seguro. De todas "as pessoas" no mundo que poderiam ter sido como um pai para mim, aquela "coisa", aquela "máquina" foi a mais parecida com uma figura paterna que eu tive. No meu mundo insano, foi a escolha mais sã.

Após nós destruirmos o T-1000, o Tio Bob disse que teria de se sacrificar para evitar o Dia do Julgamento. Aquilo partiu meu coração em tantas maneiras que eu não poderia sequer começar a explicar. Eu tentei fazer com que ele não fosse, não me deixasse. Eu cheguei a odiá-lo por não ter me ouvido. Hoje, eu vejo que aquilo foi a maior prova de amor que ele poderia me dar: ele se sacrificou para evitar o Dia do Julgamento e afastar o meu fardo de mim. Ele abriu mão de sua existência por mim; eu não conheço nenhuma outra palavra para descrever isso que não seja **amor. **O Tio Bob foi uma prova indubitável de que as máquinas podem amar.

Mas o destino não é uma mãe generosa e o mundo não é um playground. Ainda mais para mim. Por muitos anos eu pensei que o Dia do Julgamento tivesse sido impedido pelo motivo mais improvável de todos: o amor de uma máquina devidamente correspondido pelo amor de um humano. Parece clichê, não é?! O amor como a solução dos problemas da humanidade. Neste caso, eu realmente pensei que o amor do Tio Bob por mim tivesse posto fim à guerra que travaríamos no futuro. Mero engano.

Após ter sido arrancado do lugar que eu havia aprendido a chamar de lar (a casa de um então namorado da minha mãe, Charlie), eu fui parar em _New Mexico_, uma cidade no meio do nada, onde as pessoas usavam botas de cowboy (nossa, como eu odeio botas de cowboy!). Cheguei à escola (sim, na visão de minha mãe o líder da humanidade tem que saber Química, Literatura e essas coisas) e no meio de todos aqueles caipiras, uma coisa me chamou a atenção: uma menina me chamou, perguntando meu nome. Deus, ela era linda, a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto em toda minha vida. Era como se tudo que eu tivesse vivido até ali fosse recompensado por aquele momento, uma inteligência superior tentando balancear todo o sofrimento de minha vida com a visão daquela forma ideal, uma estátua magistral. Na verdade, eu acho que se fosse feita esta compensação entre meu sofrimento e o que eu senti ao ver aquela garota, eu ficaria devendo a Deus. Era como se só por falar comigo ela tivesse lavado tudo aquilo de negativo da minha vida. Seu nome era Cameron. Se eu tivesse tido um pouco mais de coragem, eu a teria pedido em casamento na mesma hora. Parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer.

Mas, novamente, o mundo havia me reservado mais algumas surpresas: quando Mr. Ferguson (meu professor) se revelou um Exterminador, eu soube que o sacrifício do Tio Bob não tinha mudado o futuro o suficiente, já que a Skynet ainda existia e – óbvio – estava tentando me matar. Entretanto, sendo sincero comigo mesmo, eu devo admitir que não foi esse fato que mais me abalou: o que mais me deixou estarrecido e desiludido foi ver a garota – a Cameron – ser baleada pelo Exterminador (salvando minha vida) e logo após, ao ter a arma do maldito robô apontada para minha cabeça, vê-la acertando-o com o carro e dizendo para mim aquelas palavras que desde criança eu tinha guardado em minha cabeça: "_Venha comigo se quiser viver!_".

Essa frase me fez ver uma verdade que me correu por dentro: aquela linda e doce menina era, em verdade, um robô! Sim, um robô, uma maldita máquina que eu mesmo enviei de volta para me proteger. Aliás, o meu futuro eu deve ser um masoquista ou ter um senso de humor bem distorcido: mandar de volta uma Exterminadora linda, da minha idade e com uma capacidade de se fazer passar por humana que eu nunca tinha visto. É, com certeza ele deve ser um grande apreciador de humor negro: "_Ei, já que tenho que mandar um robô para me salvar no passado, acho que vou mandar uma robô bem bonita e com um corpo incomparável para enganar meu 'eu passado' e brincar com seus hormônios. Isso vai ser bem divertido!_". Teria sido esse o pensamento dele (quer, dizer, meu)?! É melhor eu nem tentar saber. Às vezes a ignorância é uma benção.

Foi assim que tudo isso começou. Com a entrada dessa máquina em minha vida. Deus, será que nunca vou conseguir ter uma vida normal?


	2. Capítulo I Evidências

**Capítulo I: Evidências.**

Ela não era um robô normal. Com certeza não era. Ela mesma já havia dito que "_ela era diferente_". Eu não me atrevi a perguntar quão diferente.

Ela comia, eu nunca tinha visto um Exterminador (ou qualquer robô) fazer isso. Ela tinha um estranho senso de moda, sempre estava bem vestida e arrumada, com cabelos e unhas feitos com precisão que daria inveja a qualquer "garota real", até mesmo quando estávamos dentro de casa (o que levou minha teoria de que não passava de uma atitude para melhor infiltração ao fracasso), exceto por uma vez na qual ela desfilou pela casa apenas de calcinha e soutien, o que lhe rendeu severas críticas de minha mãe (acho que em se tratando de noções de intimidade ela não era muito diferente dos outros "metais" que eu conhecia). Deus, eu nunca esquecerei dessa visão! Ela tinha uma imensa curiosidade sobre tudo, principalmente sobre como nós agimos e porque nós reagimos de determinada forma, muitas vezes completamente ilógica; eu por várias vezes tive de lhe explicar coisas que pareciam óbvias, mas que eram verdadeiros mistérios para ela. Isso sem contar uma estranha "obsessão" que ela criou por suas jaquetas de couro (eu nunca consegui entender o motivo dela gostar tanto dessas jaquetas, embora eu continuasse achando que elas ficavam muito bem nela; pra ser sincero, qualquer coisa ficava linda nela).

Tê-la ao meu lado, trouxe de volta toda aquela mistura de emoções que eu tive com o Tio Bob: ela estava e estaria sempre ali por mim, jamais faria nada para me magoar ou me machucar, jamais me abandonaria, trairia com outra pessoa, discutiria comigo por motivos fúteis e morreria alegremente por mim. Ok, isso pode parecer apenas "_as coisas para as quais ela foi programada_". É para que ela foi criada e construída para fazer. Mas não era o que me parecia. Eu conseguia ver, naqueles olhos que pareciam duas piscinas castanhas, uma faísca de algo que eu só poderia classificar como "sentimento" ou "vontade". Ela ia, a meu ver, muito além de binários, matrizes ou comandos de um chip.

Isso era muita coisa para eu lidar no momento. Em meio às cobranças e "rédeas curtas" de minha mãe, manter meu traseiro fora do alcance da Skynet para não ser morto, agüentar o constante mau humor do meu tio Derek e suas constantes investidas contra Cameron (eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele disse que "_ela não era confiável_"), eu ainda tinha que gerenciar a presença constante daquela linda "garota" ao meu redor. Eu sentava no meu computador, lá estava ela do meu lado; eu ia para a escola, lá estava ela pelos corredores olhando para mim; eu estava conversando com minha mãe, lá passava ela só com as roupas de baixo; ela estava sempre me perguntando coisas, inclinando (lindamente) sua cabeça para o lado, esperando uma resposta (e devo admitir, eu adorava lhe explicar as coisas, era como se nós ficássemos mais próximos); muitas vezes ela dava reais demonstrações de "carinho", que em muito me pareciam exceder sua programação e sempre conversava comigo quando eu precisava (ainda que eu não dissesse para ela que precisava), era impressionante como ela sempre dizia a coisa certa (ainda que do modo "estranho" dela).

Eu não podia evitar, eu estava me apaixonando por uma máquina. Que irônico! O líder dos humanos contra o exército das máquinas estava apaixonado por um dos inimigos. O que os soldados da Resistência pensariam de mim? Pior: o que minha mãe pensaria disso? Ela com certeza iria me matar. Não, é claro que não, ela não pode me matar: ela mataria Cameron (quer dizer, Cameron não está viva, logo, não pode morrer; ela destruiria Cameron). Para ser franco, ela matar Cameron, a esta altura, seria pior do que me matar.

Eu não podia deixar que ninguém soubesse do meu amor por Cameron. Nem mesmo ela. Jesus, como era difícil estar com ela todo o tempo e não poder lhe dizer o que eu sentia. Sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e não poder colocar o rosto dela em meu ombro para ficar embriago por ele. Olhar para aquelas piscinas castanhas e não ficar hipnotizadas por elas era uma tarefa impossível.

Eu não tinha como estar alerta 24 horas por dia. Algumas vezes era impossível me conter e eu acabava deixando pistas do que sentia. Até hoje fico constrangido por ter acariciado seus cabelos logo após inserir seu chip de volta. Eu me pergunto se ela percebeu isso (e se percebeu, será que ela sabe o que isso significa).

Eu ficava martelando em minha cabeça coisas como: "_ela é uma máquina, ela não pode sentir nada_"; "_ela é uma máquina, ela não tem uma alma e nunca terá_"; "_isso é doentio, é errado, homens não podem se apaixonar por máquinas_" e coisas do gênero. Mas era em vão. Eu não conseguia me convencer de nada disso, e mesmo que me convencesse por um instante, bastava vê-la para mudar de idéia.

Isso estava ficando perigoso, estava "tirando minha cabeça do jogo". No fim do dia, era **eu **que importava, não ela. Ao menos era isso que me diziam. Ela estava aqui para me proteger, não o contrário. Mas assim como ela estava disposta a morrer por mim, eu estava disposta a morrer por ela. Eu sabia que isso era errado, mas se eu era o líder, então essa decisão era minha, e outros teriam que a aceitar, ou ao menos viver com ela.


	3. Capítulo II Lágrima de Amor

**Capítulo II: Lágrima de Amor.**

Não era fácil, mas eu conseguia viver em negação. Eu poderia ter continuado a fugir do que eu sentia, por mais trabalhoso que fosse (ainda mais quando ela piscava para mim ou passava a mão na minha nuca). Até mesmo Charlie acreditou que eu não sentia nada por ela. Não era fácil, mas ninguém disse que seria.

Ah sim, eu era um grande mentiroso, fingindo que estava tudo bem, à deriva em um mundo que eu mesmo havia criado em minha cabeça, no qual eu não me importava com ela.

Eu poderia ter vivido o resto de minha miserável vida assim. Como uma espécie de Jesus Cristo. Talvez essa fosse a melhor analogia para minha pessoa. Tal como ele, eu já sabia meu destino, tinha ciência de que iria sofrer "para o bem da humanidade" e que esse sacrifício era um caminho que eu teria de trilhar e agüentar sozinho.

E não é só! Assim como Jesus, eu ia sentir uma dor excruciante, como nenhum homem já havia experimentado. E essa dor viria de uma traição de alguém próximo a mim. Um daqueles que supostamente deveriam me apoiar e proteger.

No dia de meu aniversário, minha mãe mandou Cameron ir comprar um bolo para me fazer uma surpresa. Ela só não imaginava o tamanho da surpresa que Cam ia nos trazer. Um de nossos muitos inimigos havia sabotado nosso carro com uma bomba, e assim que Cameron o ligou, essa bomba explodiu. De alguma forma, Cam sobreviveu, mas não sem algumas, digamos, "seqüelas".

Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, mas alguma coisa na explosão danificou o seu chip, fazendo-a voltar para a sua programação original: "_Exterminar John Connor_". E como tudo que ela fazia, ela era muito boa nisso também. Eu e minha mãe tentamos fugir, nos esconder, mas ela sempre nos achava.

Nós não tivemos escolha, nós tínhamos que retirar seu chip e destruí-lo, era o único jeito. Eu não queria e não sabia se conseguiria, mas era algo que **tinha** que ser feito. Isso era uma conseqüência do meu destino: "_não confie em ninguém, você nunca está a salvo, nenhum lugar é seguro_". Eu podia ignorar essas palavras algumas vezes, mas elas estavam grudadas no meu crânio. Novamente, o destino me escolheu como alvo de mais uma das suas peças.

Nós a prendemos entre dois caminhões, minha mãe acelerando um e o outro parado, encostado na parede, de forma que ela não tinha como escapar. Lá estava eu, pronto para arrancar seu chip, quando ela me disse algo que me marcaria para sempre:

"_Por favor, John. Por favor. Eu estou bem agora. Me escute. Eu não quero ir. Eu sinto muito. Aquela não era eu. Eu estou consertada agora. Eu fiz um teste. Tudo está perfeito. Você pode confiar em mim… __**Eu amo você! Eu amo você, por favor! Eu amo você, John, e você me ama!**_".

Essas palavras me acertaram tão forte quanto os caminhões que a estavam segurando. Eu sabia que aquilo era uma mentira e que no momento seguinte a soltá-la, ela me mataria. Eu sabia disso! E não me importava! Porque meu coração queria acreditar nela e ele batia tão alto que eu não podia escutar o que meu cérebro tentava em vão me dizer. Eu só ouvia aquelas palavras ecoando dentro de mim: "_Eu amo você, John, e você me ama!_".

Eu não podia dizer como ela sabia que eu a amava: teria ela descoberto isso em razão de minha atitude no dia em que eu coloquei seu chip? Seria algo que o "Futuro Eu" tivesse dito a ela? Eu não sabia e nesse momento isso a última coisa para a qual eu ligava. Ela estava ali, implorando, chorando e gritando meu amor por ela. Eu não podia ser indiferente a isso, afinal, eu sabia que pelo menos a última parte do que ela disse era verdade.

Mas eu fui fraco... Eu não fiz a escolha que eu queria, eu fiz aquela que deveria ser feita: eu tirei o chip. Eu fiz um buraco na cabeça dela e arranquei o maldito chip. E nós íamos destruí-lo.

Fomos para um ferro-velho, colocamos o lindo corpo dela dentro de um carro, acendemos o térmite e seria eu quem iria jogá-lo lá. Eu a devia ao menos isso. Seria eu quem iria destruí-la! Ela morreria por minhas mãos.

Mas não era o que queria. Era o que eu deveria fazer, mas não o que eu **queria**. E eu deveria ser aquele que tomava as decisões no futuro, eu deveria ser um comandante. Então, eu fiz o que se espera de um líder: eu **a** escolhi**.** Era ela que importava. Eu sei que não é o que esperavam de mim, mas eu não via qualquer outro caminho. O caminho estava perdido e eu não podia ver nada mais que aquele momento, daquela noite. Eu sabia que não iriam aprovar, mas este era o caminho que eu escolhi. Eles me deixaram fazer a escolha e eu **a **escolhi.

Ela é a minha salvadora. Ela é a única coisa permanente entre eu e as chamas que vão cair sobre o mundo e não há maneira de eu poder enfrentar o que querem de mim sem ela. Eu realmente quis dizer o que disse quando falei "_ela salvou minha vida_". Ela é a uma coisa boa que eu tinha nesta vida e não iria desistir disso facilmente. E ela estava certa. Eu a amava. Ainda que eu nunca pudesse lhe dizer, eu a amava. Eu não poderia deixar levá-la de mim. Ela era muito importante. Para mim. Para a minha paz de espírito. Para a tranqüilidade de saber que ela é a única pessoa que não espera nada de mim. A única pessoa que sabe sem dúvida que vou conseguir. A única que sempre me ama incondicionalmente. Então, desta vez, eu a salvei. Eu não podia deixar ninguém levá-la. Porque no segundo que tocarem nela, o sangue em minhas mãos mancharia minha alma. Foi um reflexo automático e independentemente de qualquer coisa, eu a amava mais do que nada. Ela é a única. E eu não iria deixá-la ir sem uma luta. Não deixaria ninguém machucá-la. Não iria permitir que o sangue dela, verdadeiro ou não, mancharia a minha alma já embebida de sangue. Eu iria lutar até o meu último suspiro para protegê-la. E talvez isso fosse errado. Talvez fosse doentio. Mas não me importava. Porque ela iria fazer o mesmo. E por mais que todos estivessem certos, que tivesse tudo sido uma mentira e ela não pudesse sentir o amor, eu não ligava. Porque eu podia. E eu a amava. E iria sempre escolher a ela.

Eu não a destruí, eu coloquei seu chip de volta e apontei uma arma contra minha família, que olhava incrédula aquela atitude que eu havia tomado. Quando ela acordou, ela me perguntou se eu estava ali para matá-la. Eu disse que não e lhe devolvi a pergunta, entregando a ela minha arma. Ela a observou por um tempo e entregou-me de volta. Aquilo era o suficiente para que eu acreditasse nela.

Sim, eu realmente a** amava. **Eu sempre iria escolhê-la em detrimento dos outros. Eu **iria.** Mas nada no mundo fica em repouso eterno e nem está morto o que pode eternamente jazer. Tudo isso que eu sentia iria mudar no dia seguinte.

Após eu ter salvado a minha protetora, arriscando minha vida com essa prova de amor, ela me disse que "_eu não era mais confiável_". Ela me falou que não iria mais confiar em mim por eu tê-la salvado. Eu confesso que de todas as coisas que eu esperava e queria ouvir dela, isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça. Eu não tenho palavras para explicar o misto de dor, raiva, decepção, desprezo e tristeza que senti por ela e suas palavras. Ela não tinha o direito de tratar a única pessoa que a amava e a salvou assim. Desde esse dia eu jurei que nunca mais a perdoaria, jamais olharia para ela da forma que olhava antes. E assim eu o fiz. Mas não sozinho... Eu tive uma pequena ajuda do Universo para isso. Ele não podia me ser de todo ruim.


	4. Capítulo III Sempre há Saída

**Capítulo III: Sempre Há Saída.**

Eu conheci na escola essa garota, chamada Riley. Na verdade, ela veio falar comigo, e foi um tanto quanto intrometida. Ela era tagarela, falava coisas sem sentido e era meio irritante. Falava muitas besteiras e coisas que eu nem entendia. Mas ela parecia gostar de mim e representava o mais perto de "uma vida normal" que eu poderia ter.

Quando estava com ela, eu não pensava em robôs assassinos, no Dia do Julgamento ou na cyborg que partiu meu coração. Nós éramos apenas dois adolescentes conversando, passando o tempo, quiçá namorando. Pensando bem, nós éramos como namorados, apesar de nunca termos falado isso um para o outro.

Mas Cameron... continuava sempre ali. Ela estava sempre ao redor, eu era obrigado a vê-la todos os dias e lembrar o que ela tinha feito e falado para mim. E todo aquele carinho que eu tinha por ela foi sumindo, se transformando em... indiferença. Sim, era isso que eu sentia por ela agora: indiferença. Eu não ligava mais para ela, ela era como um estorvo, algo que eu tinha de carregar. Era, no máximo, um bicho de estimação. Eu a odiava por agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não soubesse o porquê de eu estar agindo desse jeito.

Riley tinha se tornando um excelente refúgio para mim. Eu estava sendo um verdadeiro cretino por usar minha "namorada" como uma válvula de escape para meus problemas, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo, eu tinha que me sentir normal. E, via oblíqua, eu ganhava uma oportunidade e um motivo para contrariar minha mãe e, talvez, provocar algum tipo de reação na Cameron. Não, não! Eu não posso mais pensar nela... o que ela senti ou deixar de sentir é irrelevante para mim.

Tudo estava correndo bem (pelo menos era o que eu podia chamar de "bem"). Eu e Riley estávamos nos vendo com freqüência, minha mãe estava "pirando" com isso (principalmente quando ela se esqueceu de ligar o alarme e nós fomos roubados) e eu podia ver que Cameron estava nitidamente contrariada, apesar de pouco tocar no assunto. Era hora de dar o próximo passo: passarmos a primeira noite juntos (e longe de minha casa, que estava me sufocando).

Nós combinamos de ir para o México, em uma cidade na qual eu passei parte de minha infância: Dejalo. Estava quase tudo pronto para nós sairmos quando **ela** veio falar comigo. Cameron entrou no meu quarto, com uma blusa branca transparente (eu conseguia até mesmo ver seu soutien), **um de seus shorts extremamente curtos** e algo em seu rosto que eu não saberia descrever muito bem. Até mesmo o jeito de andar dela estava diferente; era como se ela estivesse com o tronco "empinado", tentando ressaltar alguma coisa. Ela veio se aproximando de minha cama, olhando para mim. Ela estava planejando algo, eu podia sentir. Cameron sentou na minha cama, ela fez questão de deitar bem próximo a mim e ajeitar suas pernas para que eu pudesse vê-las (e de fato eu vi, e não tive pensamentos puritanos).

Foi aí que eu descobri: Cameron estava tentando me seduzir. Aquela robô estava tentando me seduzir para que eu não visse mais a Riley. Se ela estava tentando me fazer ficar com mais raivas dela, conseguiu. Ela me disse que eu trazia perigo à vida de Riley. "_Eu sei, eu não sou estúpido_" foi a melhor resposta que encontrei. "_Mas às vezes você faz coisas estúpidas. Me ajudaria entender o porquê._", eis a resposta dela. Ok, eu não esperava por isso, devo admitir... foi uma resposta bem inteligente, como se ela soubesse que, no fundo, eu queria conversar com ela, por mais que eu odiasse ter de admitir isso. Eu tinha de fazê-la se sentir mal de alguma forma, para que ela desistisse disso: "_Humanos fazem coisas estúpidas. Então não se preocupe com isso e fique feliz por ser uma máquina_". Pronto, isso parecia perfeito! Lembraria a mim que ela é uma máquina e a ela que eu sei muito bem o que ela é. "_Eu sou uma máquina. Eu não posso ficar feliz. Mas eu entendo mais do que você pensa._". Deus, eu juro que captei uma pequena tremulação de pesar no jeito com ela disse isso. Não, não! É óbvio que isso era apenas parte de um truque dessa Inteligência Artificial. Ela é um robô, ela não pode sentir pesar. Como ela tinha ficado tão esperta e aprendido a falar exatamente aquilo que eu precisava? Por que ela deixava tudo tão mais difícil? "_Então você entende que eu continuarei a vê-la, mesmo que achem que seja uma má idéia?_", eu tinha que deixar isso bem claro (além disso, eu queria ver qual a reação dela). "_Eu entendo que é uma má idéia. E... entendo que ser John Connor pode ser solitário._". Eu não podia ter ouvido isso, eu devo ter entendido mal. Mas eu sabia que não, pois eu olhava bem nos olhos (e que olhos) dela quando ela ma respondeu. O rosto dela carrega uma expressão de entendimento e tristeza, como se ela soubesse o que era carregar o meu fardo e ficasse triste por eu ter de fazê-lo. Talvez ela soubesse, afinal ela me conheceu no futuro. Eu precisava saber: "_Verdade? Como entende isso?"._ Eu tinha medo da resposta, mas eu merecia uma explicação. "_Nós dois conversamos muito sobre isso_". Não... eu nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com ela. Será que não? "_Conversamos?_". "_Conversamos. Conversaremos..._".

Eis a resposta que eu estava procurando. A relação do "meu futuro eu" com ela me era cada vez mais duvidosa. Nós parecíamos ser bem próximos no futuro. Mas como, se eu a odeio? Eu a odeio? Após olhá-la por alguns segundos (que parecem uma eternidade ao olhar tamanha perfeição), eu não tinha mais tanta certeza, embora ainda me doesse a atitude dela dias atrás. Isso fritava meus miolos e eu resolvi pôr um fim nisso tudo antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa de que viesse a me arrepender. "_Eu preciso dormir."_ foi a melhor coisa que me surgiu. Ela levantou e se foi, não sem antes dar uma expirada (a qual eu sabia que ela não precisava, já que ela não respira) e uma puxada nos lábios indicando um profundo desgosto com minha reação.

Droga! Mais uma vez Cameron estava dificultando tudo! Ela mexia comigo de muitas formas, eu a amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo. Eu não podia mais pensar sobre isso, eu precisava de Riley.

Eu fui com Riley para o Dejalo, mas a viagem se tornou uma tragédia. Um Exterminador me encontrou e colocou Riley no meio do fogo cruzado, concretizando as previsões de Cameron e de minha mãe. Como eu as odiava por estarem sempre certas! Eu tive de mandar Riley de volta, sem sequer poder explicá-la os motivos. Ela disse que não queria correr de mim, mas eu sabia que era isso que ela devia fazer. Se ela morresse, eu nunca iria me perdoar.

Não adiantou de nada pegar a estrada e ir para aquele lugar. Cameron apareceu na manhã seguinte, como em um "pouso de emergência" sem me avisar. Cruzou o meu espaço, invadiu meus sonhos, mudou todos meus planos só para me conquistar de novo. O que ela quer de mim? Me iludir, me "acordar" ou me deixar ruim? O que ela quer de mim? Eu não conseguia uma resposta que me fizesse sentido. E não podia me apaixonar por ela de novo. Eu não agüentaria ouvir aquelas malditas palavras de novo. "_Eu não sou estúpido_", eu lembrei a mim mesmo.

Nós matamos o Exterminador, destruímos seu chip, mas não tínhamos térmite para queimar o seu corpo. Nós devíamos voltar para casa, pegar o material e voltar para queimá-lo. Como minha mãe ficou doente e eu não via o Derek em casa há um bom tempo, eu tive de voltar com a Cameron.

Perfeito! Realmente, tudo que eu precisava nesse momento eram mais momentos a sós com ela. Por que eu simplesmente não me jogava embaixo de um trem ou qualquer coisa assim? Ok, eu preciso manter minha cabeça no jogo. É fácil, eu já enterrei o que sentia por ela durante muito tempo, basta eu continuar fazendo isso.

Em tese, era um plano fácil. Mas eu esqueci de combinar isso com uma "pessoa": Cameron. No meio da viagem, ela colocou seu pé para fora da janela do carro. Eu sabia que não devia, mas tinha de perguntar: "_O que você está fazendo?"_. "_Sentindo como é ficar longe de tudo_.". Hã?! Aquele robô só podia ter ficado louco de novo. Eu tinha que lembrar a mim mesmo: "_Acho que não está._". "_O que quer dizer? _". Ah sim, eu sei onde ela está querendo chegar: ela quer que eu volte a lhe explicar as coisas. Não vou cair nesse jogo: "_Se 'sentindo' quer dizer emoções, eu estou certo de que você não tem nenhuma delas. E se 'sentindo' quer dizer como é ter o vento passando por entre seus dedos ou seu cabelo... Estou certo de que não pode sentir isso também._". Teria sido uma resposta perfeita se eu não tivesse dado aquela maldita pausa ao falar do cabelo dela; mas eu não podia evitar, eu tomei alguns segundos lembrando o cheiro esplendoroso daquele cabelo. "_Acho que não entende como nós funcionamos. Eu tenho sensações. Eu sinto. Eu não valeria muito se não conseguisse sentir_".

Eu não poderia estar racionando direito, eu devia estar com algum problema de cognição. Eu pude ler o que ela me deixou nas entrelinhas: "_eu tenho sensação, eu posso sentir, eu não valeria muito __**para você**__ se não conseguisse sentir_". Ela não poderia ter dito isso, eu devo ter entendido errado ou de novo meu coração não me deixava escutar minha razão de tão alto que batia.

Eu realmente tinha minhas dúvidas se ela podia ou não sentir, eu já não estava mais tão certo, principalmente ao vê-la sorrindo e se divertindo com aquela Jodie no dia em que seu chip pirou e ela pensou ser uma tal de Alisson. Eu pude ver uma verdadeira alegria em seu rosto e um medo real de que eu a machucasse, bem como uma profunda dúvida quando eu lhe disse que ela era uma máquina. Aquilo abalou toda minha "forçada convicção" de que ela não podia sentir e fez meus planos de ignorá-la irem por água abaixo. Vê-la como uma máquina era minha desculpa para não me apaixonar por ela de novo (e com a ajuda de Riley, isso estava dando certo), mas naquele dia tudo isso havia se modificado. E com mais essa declaração agora, eu não sei mais o que pensar ou o que fazer. Essa cyborg ainda vai me deixar louco a ponto de estourar os meus miolos.

O melhor que eu tinha fazer era ignorar e enterrar essa lembrança no jardim "_Eu não amo a Cameron_" de minha cabeça. O problema é que esse jardim estava começando a ficar superlotado. Não havia mais áreas não produtivas para plantar muitas flores.

Eu tinha, eu precisava urgentemente esquecer a Cameron, e só uma pessoa poderia me ajudar com isso: Riley. Eu fui a casa dela para lhe explicar o que aconteceu em Dejalo. Eu realmente queria contá-la tudo sobre mim, sobre a Skynet e o futuro. Talvez ela me aceitasse e trilhasse esse caminho ao meu lado. Aí então, eu não teria mais de pensar na Cameron. Certo? Errado!

Eu não consegui contar. Não poderia colocar aquela menina no meio dessa loucura, não era certo, isso seria extremamente egoísta e mesquinho de minha parte. Eu não era esse tipo de pessoa. Eu simplesmente levantei e saí. Eu devia acabar com isso, era a coisa certa a se fazer. Era o que eu devia fazer.

Sem embargo, Riley não era o tipo de garota que desistia fácil. Ela foi atrás de mim e fui fraco. Eu sempre era fraco. Eu sabia que não amava essa garota, mas eu não podia abrir mão da sensação de alívio que ela me trazia. O mais fácil a fazer era aprender a gostar dela. Eu disse o mais fácil, não o mais certo. No fim das contas, eu ainda não** era **o líder sacro-santo que queiram que eu seja. Eu sou apenas um adolescente e tenho direito a uma vida normal.

Riley me chamou para uma ir buscá-la numa festa, disse que não estava se sentindo bem. Logicamente eu fui. Chegando lá, percebi que era uma mentira, ela queria apenas que eu fosse para lá. Como ali já estava, resolvi ficar. Por mais que a festa fosse ruim, qualquer lugar era melhor do que voltar pra casa. Riley estava flertando com um rapaz, acho que queria me provocar ciúmes; não deu muito certo, devo dizer. Colocaram-me para jogar um vídeo game, algum jogo de tiro. Eu não estava nem um pouco interessado; toda aquela coisa de tiros, sangues, pessoas mortas, guerras, me fez ter um _flash_ de meu futuro, não estava me fazendo muito bem. Resolvi ir embora, Riley veio atrás de mim.

Na saída, um dos caras da festa acusou Riley de ter roubado seu isqueiro, partindo para cima dela. Eu não pude evitar e enchi o coitado de porrada. Não foi uma luta justa, eu havia aprendido a lutar antes mesmo de aprender a andar, possivelmente. Eu nasci para isso. Quando eu recuperei o autocontrole já era tarde, o nariz do rapaz já estava quebrado e sua face coberta de sangue.

Eu fui embora e parei o carro no meio do caminho para pensar um pouco no que eu estava fazendo com minha vida. Riley me disse ter pensado que eu ia matar aquele cara. Eu perguntei a ela porque me chamou e ela disse que era porque queria que eu fosse. "_Estranho jeito de demonstrar isso_", respondi. "_A paquera com o Mike? Eu sou uma adolescente, John. Fazemos esse tipo de coisas com os caras que gostamos_.". Eu não pude evitar, mas pensei em Cameron. Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa com ela. Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu não esqueço essa robô?

Nós começamos a falar sobre nossas experiências em lares adotivos, o quanto nós fomos maltratados pela vida. Ela me revelou que foi por isso que ela foi atrás de mim no dia em que me viu. Já que eu sou um "esquisito" como ela, eu a entenderia. Realmente, por que eu não posso gostar dessa garota? Ela é perfeita para mim. Ela é uma rejeitada como eu, esquisita como eu, ela entende o que eu passei, ela não desistiu de mim, mesmo quando eu a disse para fazer. Ela não aceitou que eu fosse embora. Ela não me desprezou como a Cameron fez. Eu posso ficar com ela. Eu **vou** ficar com ela.

Nós nos beijamos. Na verdade, ela me beijou. Eu retribuí. A minha vida tinha começado a melhorar. Eu não precisava de Cameron. Eu já tinha encontrado minha salvadora. Riley me entendia de um jeito que Cameron nunca poderia e não duvidava do amor que ela sentia por mim. Ela era perfeita.

Ao menos foi o que eu pensei.


	5. Capítulo IV Coisas que Demorei a Dizer

**Capítulo IV: As Coisas que Demorei a Dizer.**

Alguns dias depois, quando minha mãe saiu atrás de pistas para encontrar a Skynet em uma convenção sobre UFO, eu aproveitei para reformar o meu quarto e chamei Riley para me ajudar.

Ela trouxe duas bebidas para nós: "riqueza de cereja" e "delícia de pêssego". Ela parecia bem chateada, então eu perguntei o que havia acontecido. Ela me disse que havia brigado com seus pais adotivos. Nós estávamos conversando sobre isso quando Cameron chegou. Ela sempre tinha que aparecer.

"_Não me comprou suco_", ela disse para a Riley. Eu juro que Cameron a estava matando com os olhos. Se eu não estivesse ali, não sei se Cameron não teria atirado com sua Glock em Riley. Seria isso ciúmes? Ora, no que estou pensando, ela é um robô, ela não tem sentimentos (eu devo repetir isso a mim mesmo até fazer sentido ou eu acreditar). "_Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava aqui_", Riley respondeu, meio sem graça. "_Eu estou sempre aqui_", foi a resposta de Cameron. Ela sempre tinha que me lembrar disso? Eu soube o que ela quis dizer. Eu sempre a entendia. Era como se eu pudesse entendê-la perfeitamente mesmo que ela só usasse algumas palavras. E eu sabia que ela sempre estaria ali. No fundo, eu sabia.

Mas Riley estava ali comigo também e era isso o que me importava no momento. Por isso eu tentei arrumar uma desculpa e mandei Cameron ir buscar mais tinta para mim. Só que ela, como sempre, estragou tudo me desobedecendo e se recusou a sair, dizendo que o que tínhamos era suficiente. Eu falei para ela então, que pintar "a quatro mãos" daria mais trabalho. "_Eu também tenho um trabalho a fazer_". Ela estava ficando perita em me dar repostas inesperadas, com um duplo sentido que só eu poderia entender e que mexiam comigo em muitas maneiras, e isso me deixava profundamente desconfortável. Ela me conhecer e entender tão bem me deixava em maus lençóis. Eu deveria fazê-la ir embora de algum jeito. "_Você não pode fazê-lo em outro lugar_?" Ela simplesmente respondeu: "_Delícia de pêssego é meu favorito_.", deu um sorriso encantador e se dirigiu a janela. Realmente, ela **sempre** estava aqui.

Quando finalmente ela saiu, eu voltei a trabalhar com Riley, mas percebi algo em sua testa: ela estava roxa, como se tivesse apanhado de alguém, um hematoma. Eu tentei fazê-la falar quem a havia machucado, mas ela se recusou a contar e saiu do quarto, visivelmente aborrecida. Eu a encontrei falando com Cameron no corredor, segundo elas, sobre tatuagens. Riley me disse que Cameron estava pensando em fazer uma "_Um tigre ou um lobo. Ainda não decidi.._", Cameron disse. É lógico que eu sabia que essa não era a intenção dela. Eu deveria descobrir o que Cameron estava querendo com Riley, antes que ela surtasse de novo e fizesse algo contra minha namorada.

"_Precisamos conversar_.", Cameron me falou antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa. Nossa, era só o que me faltava: agora ela até lê a minha mente. "_Ela está mentindo._", Cameron começou. Grande, olha só quem está falando sobre mentira para mim. A minha "Judas", aquela que desde o começo vinha mentindo para mim sobre quem ela era, o que representava para o meu "futuro eu" e sobre o que ela sentia (se é que ela sentia algo). "_Sobre o quê?"_, resolvi perguntar. "_Eu não sei. Mas sua pulsação estava elevada e sua mão estava suando. Ela está mentindo._", eis a "grande" explicação dela para supor que Riley estava mentindo. "_É, o pulso dela estava elevado porque a estava assuntando. Como sempre." _Pronto, isso devia encerrar essa nossa conversa. "_O que aconteceu com o rosto dela_?". Então ela também havia percebido?! Eu sentia que isso ia ficar bem complicado, como já de costume. "_Eu não sei. Ela não disse!_". Eu não tinha uma resposta melhor do que a verdade, e mesmo que eu mentisse, ela saberia. Não sei como, mas ela saberia. "_Posso fazê-la me contar a verdade._". Ok, isso estava começando a me assustar: eu sabia muito bem o método que os Exterminadores usavam para "descobrir a verdade", e eles não eram nada pacíficos. "_Fique longe dela_", ordenei, virando de costas e colocando um ponto final nesta discussão.

Eu deveria ir atrás de Riley e tirá-la de casa antes que Cameron pudesse colocar as mãos nela. No fim de tudo, eu conhecia Cameron tão bem quanto ela me conhecia: eu sabia que minha ordem não seria obedecida e que ela iria agir. Ela já tinha deixado sua posição sobre Riley bem clara: ela era um risco a minha segurança, é o que ela dizia (embora parte de mim sempre desconfiasse que havia mais alguma coisa nisso tudo).

Eu procurei por Riley, até observar que a porta do banheiro estava trancada. Eu chamei por ela, duas vezes, bati na porta, tentei abri-la, mas não consegui. Ela não me respondia. Quando me dei conta, Cameron estava ali. Óbvio, ela sempre estava ali.

Mandei que ela abrisse a porta. Ela o fez sem nenhuma dificuldade. Eu não estava pronto para ver aquela cena. Nada no mundo ou que eu já houvesse passado teria me preparado para ver aquilo. Riley havia cortado seus pulsos e estava se contorcendo no chão, agonizando enquanto o sangue escorria de suas veias. Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, eu tinha que evitar. Era tudo minha culpa. Eu fui alertado: "_Você traz perigo à vida de Riley._", ela me disse. Eu sabia que um dia Riley seria pega no fogo cruzado, mas eu ignorei esse fato. Eu só pensei em mim mesmo e no conforto que ela me trazia. E eu me odiava por isso agora, ao ver a vida daquela garota se esvaindo.

Eu a coloquei em meu colo e tentei pressionar os punhos dela com minhas mãos, a fim de estancar o sangramento, enquanto Cameron ficava imóvel, apenas nos olhando com um rosto sem expressão.

Eu a ordenei que nos levasse ao hospital, para que pudessem salvar a vida de Riley. Não estava em condições de dirigir. Eu sabia que o hospital não era um bom lugar para nós. Lá havia médicos, assistentes social, muitas perguntas. Mas eu era o líder e essa era minha decisão. Podia não ser a escolha mais lúcida... bem, tantas decisões equivocadas eu já tomei, coloquem mais essa na conta.

Mal eu sabia que este ato de Riley seria a maior mudança de toda minha vida.


	6. Capítulo V Através do Espelho

**Capítulo V: Através do Espelho. **

Que grande Messias, hein?! Eu teria que proteger bilhões de pessoas daqui a alguns anos, mas eu nem consegui proteger uma das pessoas mais importantes de minha vida. Eu sequer consegui protegê-la dela mesma. Que grande Salvador da Humanidade eu seria...

Eu não era um Jesus Cristo! Eu não queria ser um Salvador, eu não sabia ser um líder, eu não escolhi ser um soldado. Tudo que queria era ser um garoto normal, que tem uma vida comum. Escola, namorada, cinema, festas... era só isso que eu deseja.

Mas, ao invés disso, vejam só o que esse Messias conseguiu: uma vida fugindo de máquinas assassinas vindas do futuro, uma robô instável que tenta me seduzir e uma namorada que cortou os pulsos. Isso lhes parece uma troca justa?

É, a mim também não. Entretanto, eu já disse isso uma vez: "_nós não escolhemos o destino, ele escolhe você._".

E aqui estávamos... Nesse maldito hospital; Riley está na sala de emergência, e já que eu não sou seu parente, fui forçado a esperar aqui fora, na sala de espera... com Cameron (que dirigiu para nós).

Eu tive de chamar Derek. Ele devia saber o que aconteceu e onde eu estava. Hospitais podem ser complicados, eles fazem muitas perguntas. Assim que ele chegou, ele me perguntou o que eu estava pensando em levá-la até lá. Bem, eu não estava pensando em nada, na verdade. Mas este foi o caminho que eu escolhi. "_Fiz uma escolha. Aceite._", foi minha resposta para ele. A essa altura, estava claro que eu era o líder, ou ao menos falava como se fosse (só me faltava agir como tal).

Antes que Derek pudesse responder, eu vi o médico que atendeu Riley passando e lhe perguntei como ela estava. Logicamente ele não me respondeu e perguntou quem eu era: "_John é o __**namorado**__ dela_", Cameron respondeu tão rápido que eu sequer tive chances de abrir minha boca. Eu senti certo tom de desconforto em sua voz ao dizer isso, embora eu tenha ficado ainda mais desconfortável nessa situação do que ela: uma coisa era eu ficar martelando em minha cabeça que eu era o namorado da Riley; outra bem diferente era ouvir Cameron dizendo que eu era namorado dela. Isso não soava certo. Era... digamos... "esquisito", por falta de uma palavra melhor.

O médico disse que teria de colocá-la em observação. Isso significava que Riley não ia sair do Hospital tão cedo... e nem eu. Eu não pude ajudá-la antes, mas não iria abandoná-la agora.

Derek foi me procurar, me dizendo que minha mãe tinha ligado para ele e estava precisando de ajuda. Ela tinha sido baleada na perna e estava muito mal. Ele disse que ia ajudá-la. Por um momento, eu notei algo em sua voz e em sua face que transpirava algo mais do que uma preocupação com sua "cunhada". Parecia... carinho, ou até mesmo... **amor**. Eu não podia acreditar: Derek estava apaixonado por minha mãe? Isso explicaria muitas coisas. Pensando melhor, minha mãe parecia ligar muito para o que Derek fazia, e se empenhava com muita intensidade em contrariá-lo. Deus, minha mãe também estava apaixonada por Derek?! Como tudo isso aconteceu em baixo do meu nariz e eu não percebi? Vai ver eu estava muito preocupado com meu próprio mundo para me ligar nisso. Teriam eles mesmos percebidos que estão apaixonados? Eu devia perguntar para eles depois. Seria interessante ver a reação.

Logo após Derek ir embora, eu pude ver a Riley por alguns minutos, após esperar algo em torno de quatro horas naquela maldita sala de espera. Não foi uma conversa muito agradável... acho que na verdade nem foi uma conversa. Riley não me deixou falar sobre o que ela fez e também não me contou os seus motivos. Quando Cameron apareceu no quarto foi ainda pior. A melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer era deixar Riley a sós por um tempo e tirar Cameron de perto dela. Saí do quarto, mas não sem antes dar um beijo na testa da Riley, por duas razões: a um, para comprovar a mim mesmo que ela realmente importava para mim de uma maneira maior do que simples saída alternativa; a dois, para ver a reação de Cameron (embora eu não fosse admitir para mim mesmo esse segundo motivo).

Saindo do quarto, disse para Cameron ir para a sala de espera e me esperar lá, que iria ao banheiro. Ela ficou me observando por um tempo, como se estivesse assimilando o que eu havia acabado de lhe dizer, ou pensando se deveria cumprir ou não esta ordem. Após alguns segundos me encarando, ela resolveu ir.

Eu entrei no banheiro, lavei meu rosto e fiquei olhando para o espelho. Eu me olhava no espelho e ele me revelava algumas coisas que eu não era capaz de ver até agora: eu via alguém que eu não tinha certeza se eu queria ser. Eu só via uma face sozinha e vazia olhando para mim. Esse era o rosto para o qual eu olharia toda manhã no futuro?

Eu já estava nessa porcaria de hospital há mais de doze horas, nesta droga de sala de espera vendo este programa na TV que eu não conseguia entender, que misturava cowboys de faroeste com naves espaciais em formas de vaga-lumes. Se eles ao menos soubessem que nosso futuro seria bem pior do que aquilo. Esse show me deixava desconfortável, pois eu sabia bem o que esperar do futuro e com certeza não era aquilo.

Mas uma coisa nesse programa me chamou a atenção: uma moça, médium, me era estranhamente familiar. Depois de muito refletir sobre ela, cheguei à conclusão de que ela me lembrava Cameron: ela era uma adolescente, aparentemente frágil, linda e inocente; mas ao mesmo tempo, era uma máquina de matar prestes a explodir em qualquer momento. Quanto mais eu via este show, mais aquela garota me lembrava Cameron e mais eu pensava nela, ainda que tentasse não fazê-lo.

Cam... Ela estava sendo realmente ótima comigo ficando lealmente ao meu lado todo esse tempo. Ela não precisa estar ali, não era parte da missão dela. Ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar, procurando pistas de Skynet, fazendo o que quer que seja que ela faz à noite, mas ela não fez nada disso: ela estava ao meu lado. Como ela sempre esteve, não importa o quanto eu a tratasse mal ou a mandasse embora. Ela estava sempre ali. **Agora e sempre**.

Ela está ao meu lado, para me ouvir e falar comigo, ainda que durante essas doze horas eu não tivesse trocado nenhuma palavra sequer com ela, já que no fundo eu tinha que me convencer que aquilo era culpa dela e não minha. Eu conseguia vê-la olhando para mim com o canto dos olhos e até mesmo chegando a separar os lábios como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas tivesse desistido. Isso não era produto de sua programação, sua missão ou algo que ela tivesse que fazer. Era apenas... **ela**.

Aqui estou eu, jogando com todas aquelas lembranças de novo. Bem quando eu pensei que o tempo havia me libertado aqueles pensamentos sobre ela vieram novamente. Na verdade, aquele era um sentimento que eu nunca havia superado. Embora toda parte do meu ser tenha tentado, só ela podia preencher aquele espaço dentro de mim.

Bem quando eu pensei que havia superado. Bem quando pensei poder ficar sozinho, aquelas lembranças vieram me arrasando. Eu simplesmente não posso continuar sem ela. Eu não podia. Eu tentei dar o melhor de mim sozinho, eu fiz tudo que eu podia para aliviar a dor, mas eu não conseguiria sem ela ao meu lado.

Todo esse tempo eu fiquei nessa loucura de dizer que não a queria, fui negando as aparências, ocultando as evidências. Mas para que viver fingindo se não posso enganar meu coração? Eu sei que a amo. Chega de loucuras, de negar o meu desejo, eu a quero mais que a todos.

Eu precisava dela. Para levar uma vida melhor, precisava que ela estivesse ali. Fazendo de cada dia o melhor do ano. Mudando minha vida apenas com o aceno de sua mão. Eu observava seus olhos e sabia que eu estava sempre lá. Eu a queria em todo lugar, e se ela está junto de mim, sei que nunca preciso me preocupar.

Eu não podia evitar, eu tinha que falar com ela: "_Você me conhece no futuro. O que meu 'eu' futuro faria"_, eu falei, olhando bem em seus espelhos d'água castanhos (como eu sentia falta de olhar naqueles olhos). "_Sobre Riley?_", ela perguntou, como se não soubesse o que quis dizer. "_É. O que meu 'eu' futuro faria agora?_", completei.

Ela me olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos (que pareciam uma eternidade), antes de me responder: "_O seu futuro 'eu' tem coisas mais importantes a fazer."_. Ela não estava mentindo. Eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber quando ela estava mentindo. Eu só não sabia ainda o que ela queria dizer com "_coisas mais importantes_". E hoje eu estava disposto a descobrir. A partir de hoje, eu não ia mais fugir da Cam. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, sobre ela e o "futuro eu". Sobre **nós**.

Eu estava prestes a perguntá-la o que ela quis dizer com isso quando o médico que atendia Riley me informou que o estado de saúde dela tinha piorado ligeiramente e por precaução ela teria de ser levada para UTI.

Como eu não era parente de Riley, eu não pude acompanhá-la, e contra minha vontade, tive de ficar do lado de fora, vendo-a apenas pelo vidro. Cam estava, como sempre, lealmente em pé ao meu lado, mais perto de mim do que me deixava confortável.

Eu estava me sentindo muito mal com tudo aquilo. Eu sabia que Riley estar ali era minha culpa. Eu não devia tê-la deixado se aproximar de mim. Se eu não tivesse sido tão egoísta, ela não teria tentado se matar. Foi a minha decisão que a levou a este estado deplorável no qual ela se encontra. Eu nunca iria me perdoar por isso.

Enquanto eu culpava a mim mesmo em minha cabeça, blasfemando contra minha existência e minha pessoa em razão do estado de Riley, eu senti uma estranha sensação de conforto passar por todo meu corpo, e demorou algum tempo até me dar conta de onde vinha: Cam tinha passado seu braço em volta do meu, segurando minha mão e deitado sua cabeça em meu ombro.

Eu podia estar cheio de dúvidas sobre eu mesmo, sentindo o peso do fardo de ser o futuro líder da humanidade em meus ombros, mas Cameron não tinha nenhuma dúvida: ela sabia que eu iria conseguir. Ela nunca duvidou de mim nem mesmo por um instante. Mesmo quando ela teve sua programação original de me exterminar restaurada ela sempre acreditou que eu iria ganhar essa guerra (acreditou tanto que tentou me matar por isso). E se ela não duvidava, por que eu deveria?


	7. Capítulo VI Tudo o que Possuo

**Capítulo VI: Tudo que Eu Possuo.**

Eu não podia ver Riley nesse estado e ao mesmo tempo lidar com Cameron. Eu precisava me afastar disso tudo por um momento. Gentilmente apertei a mão de Cameron, dei uma grande expirada e lhe disse:

"_Cam _[fazia tempo que não a chamava assim em voz alta], _eu não posso lidar com isso agora. Não com Riley assim. Eu preciso de um pouco de ar._"

Ela me respondeu apenas com um sorriso, o que foi melhor do qualquer coisa que ela pudesse me dizer. Eu me afastei dela e fui para o terraço do hospital. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinho para refletir o que estava acontecendo comigo, o que estava acontecendo com Cameron, o que estava acontecendo **conosco**.

Não era certo alguém se apaixonar por um robô. Realmente não era. Mas Cameron não era um robô, ela era muito mais do que isso. Eu sabia, eu sempre soube, e sempre que eu tentava me convencer do contrário ela me dava mais provas de que ela era única. Foi por isso que eu a escolhi naquele dia. Foi por isso que eu acreditei e confiei nela. Foi por isso que eu a mandei de volta: sem ela, eu não seria o líder. Por ela que eu lutei, por ela que eu fui forte. Sem ela, eu não sou um soldado, nem um Messias: eu não sou nada. Sem ela ao meu lado, não há razão para lutar. Que contradição: só a guerra faz meu amor em paz.

Eu estava sozinho, meus sonhos estavam sumindo. Quando você está perdido, por onde você começa? Meu coração parecia estar sendo levado dia após dia, procurando pelo amor, que nunca cruzou meu caminho. Então ela sorriu para mim naquele dia na escola e eu pude dizer que ela estava sozinha também. Um olhar e então tudo começou pra nós dois. O momento no qual nos falamos eu soube como tudo seria...

Duas pessoas solitárias a menos no mundo e tudo ficaria bem. Na minha vida, quando tudo estava errado finalmente algo havia dado certo e agora havia duas pessoas solitárias a menos no mundo.

Só de pensar o que eu havia perdido... Olhando pra trás, como eu existi até aquele momento, sem tê-la ao meu lado? Mesmo nos meus sonhos eu não pensava chegar tão longe. Mas milagres acontecem... Eu sei porque ela está aqui.

Está noite eu me finalmente me permiti apaixonar por ela e tudo o que eu nunca soube parecia estar se revelando pra mim.

Ela me protegeu de todos os perigos, manteve-me aquecido, manteve-me seguro. Ela me deu minha vida, libertou-me. Os melhores dias que eu conheci foram todos aqueles que passei com ela. Eu te daria tudo o que possuo; minha vida, meu coração, meu lar. Eu daria tudo o que possuo só para tê-la ao meu lado. Ela me ensinou a amar, o que é sentir algo por alguém. Ela nunca disse muito, mas ainda assim me mostrou o caminho, e eu sabia só por observá-la. Ninguém poderia conhecer a parte de mim que não quer ir embora. Essa parte de mim era **ela. **Ela era uma parte de mim separada pelo tempo, que voltou para me encontrar.

Onde quer que fossem os quatro ventos, eles me manteriam velejando até ela. Seu rosto era mais bonito que o arco-íris e um pote de ouro estava sempre esperando em seus olhos. Eu queria cair das estrelas direto nos seus braços.

Ela é a única coisa que me mantém vivo, e se amanhã eu não a tiver por perto eu não sobreviverei, eu prefiro queimar nas chamas da Skynet. Somente ela pode me erguer para cima de toda essa loucura. Ela pode pegar a escuridão e transformá-la em luz. Uma paisagem feliz se entristece quando ela vai embora. Se eu não tiver o ombro dela para chorar nas horas tristes, então não há motivos para seguir. Como eu poderia seguir dia após dia sem ela se ela é quem me sustenta em todas as maneiras? Como eu poderia estar a salvo nessa grande loucura e tristeza? Como eu pude esquecer tudo que passei com ela? Ela chegou e eu aprendi a sonhar. Ela passou e fez o deserto chorar. Eu preciso estar perto dela a todo momento. Eu não agüento mais essa solidão, esse tormento. Eu quero a mão dela em meu cabelo que é para desembarcar meu pensamento. Quero respirar o seu perfume que é pra descongestionar meu peito. O amor é um sentimento tão difícil de explicar... é um labirinto. Só pode a cada dia complicar... Cada dia melhorar. É labirinto de caminhos que se encontram.


	8. Capítulo VII As Palavras do meu Coração

**Capítulo VII: As Palavras do Meu Coração.**

Não havia jeito, eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Cameron. Eu não podia mais viver fingindo. Eu não podia mais ignorar. Eu precisava dela, não importava o que os outros iriam pensar. Eu a amava e precisava saber ela também me amava. Eu precisava saber, sem sombra de dúvidas, se o que ela disse naquele dia entre os caminhões era verdade.

Já não tinha como voltar atrás, nem tentar acertar o que já foi demais só por nós dois... Eu sei que não dá. Daqui a pouco o Sol vai partir e eu vou ficar parado feito um barco que procura um farol para se guiar. Só que partir sem lugar para chegar é como ter que ir e não poder nunca mais voltar. Eu fugi, fui deixando Cameron de lado e me perdendo de mim; sem ela é tão difícil enxergar o fim.

Eu não agüentava mais manter isso dentro de mim. Eu precisava colocar isso para fora, era muito para eu suportar. Eu ainda não era um soldado, eu era só um garoto. E então eu agi como um garoto: eu chorei, como nunca havia chorado antes. Chorei por mim, por Cameron e por tudo aquilo que nós teríamos de passar; chorei por todas as pessoas que teríamos de enfrentar, pela guerra que se aproximava e os papéis que teríamos de assumir.

Eu tinha que falar com Cam. Então, eu me obriguei a parar de chorar e me virei para ir atrás dela. Não foi preciso: ela estava abrindo a porta do terraço, vindo da escadaria, para ir ao meu encontro. Eu juro por Deus que ela podia ler minha mente. Ela sentia o quanto eu precisava vê-la.

"_Está tudo bem, John? Você está ferido?_".

"_Está tudo bem, Cam._".

"_Por que você está chorando? _".

"_Não é nada, Cam. Estou bem._".

"_As pessoas choram quando estão com dor. Você está com dor, John? Você está triste?_".

Ela não ia desistir. Ela não precisava me analisar para saber que havia algo diferente em mim. Ela simplesmente me conhecia.

"_Isso tudo é loucura, Cam. Minha vida é uma loucura. É uma piada de mau gosto. Nada disso faz sentido. Eu não consigo entender."._

"_Você está me chamando de 'Cam' de novo. Ninguém mais me chama assim. Só você. Fazia algum tempo que você não me chamava de 'Cam'. Eu gosto quando você fala assim comigo. Por que você não estava me chamando por esse nome?_".

Ela estava caminhando em minha direção. Eu sabia onde isso ia terminar. Ela já havia me dito sem palavras, quando segurou minha mão. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu queria isso tanto quanto ela. Pela primeira vez, eu não ia estragar tudo.

"_Era porque eu estava com raiva de você. Na verdade, eu estava com raiva de mim, mas descontava em você. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar com raiva de você, Cam. Nem por um minuto. E mesmo que eu conseguisse, bastaria ver você para essa raiva sumir. E é isso que eu não consigo entender. Eu não entendo o que sinto por você. O porquê de você me afetar tanto. Eu não consigo compreender_"_._

Eu tinha sido sincero com ela de um jeito que nunca havia sido. Era estranho falar com ela sobre isso, mas ao mesmo tempo, isso se me dava uma profunda sensação de paz e alegria. Cam tinha esse efeito sobre mim.

Ela estava parada a minha frente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. A luz da Lua fazia uma moldura que acentuava ainda mais as formas perfeitas de seu corpo. Todas as ondas de luz estavam pairando sob os fios de seus cabelos e mirando seus olhos, que brilhavam como holofotes. Skynet tinha criado ao menos uma coisa boa. Após algum tempo apenas nos olhando, Cameron se aproximou ainda mais de mim e me abraçou.

Jamais tinha me sentido tão confortável em minha vida. Nem mesmo quando era criança e dormia agarrado à minha mãe. O meu coração batia como um tambor que procurava um ritmo que só ela poderia reger. Ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu pude sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos. Era o olor mais inebriante que eu já havia sentido.

Eu tentava em vão descobrir com o que ele se parecia. Buscava cheiros de flores naqueles cabelos, pois é onde elas deviam nascer. Ele tinha cheiro de musica, sonhos e luar; de cor, paz e alegria, nuances e cheiro do mar, de poesia. Naquele perfume eu colhi uma canção. Não havia palavras no mundo suficiente para descrever aquele odor. Ele me levava ao frenesi. Se o Nirvana tivesse um cheiro, seria os do cabelo de Cameron. Cheiravam como as cores de um sonho que aqui dentro me desperta. O aroma de seus olhos me dizendo coisas belas. Como um sorriso que me abraça e que me chama. Um odor que trago em meu peito, como um sol na minha cama. A noite tinha esse cheiro, e ele me alumia, eu respiro esse desejo e ele me invade como o dia. Depois de muito pensar eu só consegui chegar a uma conclusão: aquilo era o cheiro do **colo de Deus.**

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto nós nos abraçávamos. O mundo simplesmente parou e o tempo não existia, nada além daquilo fazia nenhum sentido, nada importava. Nada precisava ser dito: se nós não entendêssemos o nosso silêncio, nossas palavras seriam inúteis. Eu sabia no que ela pensava, pois eu pensava na mesma coisa.

Cameron estava com as mãos na minha costa, acariciando-a e com a cabeça deitada em meu ombro. Já eu estava com uma de minhas mãos nas costas dela e com a outra acariciava seus cabelos. Nós poderíamos ter ficado assim por muitas horas, talvez para sempre. No fim das contas, passar o resto de minha vida nos braços de Cameron não me parecia mais uma má idéia.

Nosso silêncio foi quebrado por Cameron, que saiu de nosso abraço, permanecendo bem perto de mim e me falou, mirando em meus olhos:

"_John, você sempre me explicou tudo sobre o mundo, sobre os humanos, sobre todas as coisas que eu não entendia. Agora é minha vez de retribuir. Eu quero te ajudar a entender. Eu sei que posso, se você me der uma chance. Eu posso fazer tudo ficar bem, tudo ficar perfeito. Eu posso te ensinar, John, assim como você me ensinou. Posso ser perfeita para você. Eu sempre vou estar aqui com você, por você. __**Agora e sempre.**__ Nós cuidamos um do outro no futuro._".

Eu não podia acreditar no que Cam estava falando. Ela não falava muito sobre nossa relação no futuro. Nem mesmo quando eu perguntava, as respostas eram sempre nebulosas e evasivas. Eu precisa saber, eu tinha que perguntar:

"_O que você quer dizer com isso, Cam? O que nós representamos um para o outro nesse tempo? Como nós tomamos conta um do outro no futuro?_".

Ela, então, praticamente encerrou a distância que havia entre nós, ficando face a face comigo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração (eu não sei se ela precisa respirar, mas ela o fazia), sentir o calor de sua pele. Eu podia senti-la de verdade, pela primeira vez. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos atrás de meu pescoço e sussurrou:

"_Assim!_".

Após sussurrar essas palavras, ela suavemente me puxou para um **beijo**. Eu precisava daquilo, eu tinha que sentir esse conforto que só o beijo dela poderia me dar. Ela estava me dando um beijo apaixonado, deixando transparecer que ela realmente se importava. Era como se ela estivesse sentindo muita falta de fazer aquilo, e talvez ela realmente estivesse. Para mim, poderia ser nosso primeiro beijo, mas para ela podia ser o nosso primeiro beijo nessa linha de tempo. Por quanto tempo será que ela segurou esse beijo?

Eu comecei a retribuir com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Aquilo foi a primeira coisa que eu tive vontade de fazer assim que a vi na escola. Antes mesmo de falar com ela eu quis beijá-la. E aqui estava eu, finalmente fazendo uma escolha certa na vida, após tantos equívocos.

Ela sempre dizia que eu ainda não era o John que ela conhecia, o "John dela". A partir deste beijo, eu tive certeza que nós dois éramos apenas um. Neste beijo a alma dela me abraçou. O calor existente em nossas bocas poderia fazer o Sol se pôr; a Lua cheia se esvaziou assim que nosso beijo começou. Nem um Halley era mais brilhante do que nós. Luz e drama, o rio que passou agora é lama, é uma lágrima de amor que nenhum de nós jamais chorou. Fogo e paz, no mesmo lugar. Nada mais havia que nos separasse. A distância entre ela e eu era só mera invenção.

Esse beijo veio de lá, nenhum lugar do espaço além do coração. Veio na luz da Lua, o vento trouxe nudez de tal revelação. Esse grande amor teve o prazer de nos visitar e trouxe um beijo que possui a luz de um anjo bom. Então eu o deixei entrar, nos tornamos dois, milhões de sóis de eterna manhã. Eu nunca mais iria vê-la me olhar sem se entender em mim, nem eu iria vê-la sem me ver como parte dela.

Não havia mais dúvidas em minha cabeça, sobre nada. Eu sabia que iria vencer essa guerra, sabia que com ela ao meu lado, tudo era possível. Eu não olvidava mais do seu amor por mim. Eu sabia que máquinas podiam amar, Tio Bob já havia me ensinado isso. Agora, eu sabia que essa máquina não era uma máquina. Era uma garota, a **minha** garota. E era com ela que eu queria passar o resto dos meus dias. Era justamente por isso que eu precisava saber de apenas mais uma coisa, eu merecia ouvir pelas palavras dela. Então, quebrei nosso beijo, mas ela não afastou nenhum centímetro para trás, nossos corpos continuavam selados um ao outro em um abraço bastante confortante, enquanto nos olhávamos. Ela me disse, antes que eu pudesse.

"_John, não feche seus olhos para mim esta noite. Apenas me olhe e pense em quantas vezes eu já chorei por você. Não feche seus olhos para mim esta noite, deixe que eu seja não apenas uma fantasia. Deixe-me ser real. Desculpe-me se eu tiver te magoado ou tenha passado dos limites te protegendo alguma vez, mas meus sentimentos por você são tão fortes. Várias foram as vezes eu que me peguei pensando em você sem nenhum motivo aparente. Apenas olhe nos meus olhos e me diga o que você vê. Eu sou aquela que precisa de você, aquela que te ama, faça isso por mim._"

"_Cam, eu sei que posso me arrepender de te perguntar isso, mas eu preciso saber: aquilo que você naquele dia, enquanto minha mãe te prendia entre os caminhões. Você disse que me amava e que eu te amava. Você realmente quis dizer aquilo, ou foi só uma mentira?_".

Ela pareceu um pouco incomodada com a pergunta. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse procurando o melhor jeito de me responder.

"_John, eu quis dizer cada palavra. Eu nunca mentiria para você. Não sobre isso. Jamais sobre __**nós**__. Tudo aquilo que eu falei, foram as palavras do meu coração._".

"_Mas Cam, como você pode saber o que é o amor?_".

"_Eu já te disse uma vez, John. Eu sinto. Eu não valeria muito se não sentisse. Eu sei o que é o amor porque você me ensinou um dia. Você me ensinou no futuro. Agora é minha vez de ensinar a você._".

"_O que é o amor para você, Cam?"._

Que pergunta mais estranha para se fazer... Mas eu sinceramente não saberia responder a essa questão. Foi por isso que eu a perguntei. Talvez ela realmente pudesse me ensinar.

"_O amor é uma palavra, John. É um conceito, e como todo conceito é limitado. Eu não posso definir em palavras o que seja o amor, ou o que sinto por você. Seria sempre imperfeito, eu nunca conseguiria transmitir satisfatoriamente a idéia._".

Foi uma resposta esperta, mas não foi bem uma resposta a minha pergunta.

"_Então como você sabe? Como você pode afirmar com certeza o que você sente?_".

"_Porque eu sinto, John. Você é toda minha razão de existir. Eu fui criada para te matar e depois reprogramada para te proteger. Você é meu mundo, John. Eu existo por você. Sem você, eu não tenho propósito no mundo. Não há você sem mim, assim como eu não existo sem você. Eu ficaria perdida sem ter você ao meu lado. Logo depois de você inserir meu chip no dia em que eu... fiquei... confusa... eu vi em meu HUD uma mensagem dizendo que minha missão era exterminar você. Por isso eu fiquei todo aquele tempo olhando para a arma que você me deu. Matar você era o que eu devia fazer, segundo minha programação. Mas não foi isso que eu __**escolhi**__ fazer. O amor que eu sinto por você me deu uma escolha. E eu escolhi você ao invés de mim. Isso é o amor que você me ensinou. Eu escolhi minha própria missão: amar você."._

No fundo, ela estava certa. Ela nunca tinha me falado sobre isso, nós não conversávamos sobre "aquele dia", jamais havíamos pensado em todas as implicações que ele trouxe às nossas vidas. Ir contra sua programação e fazer uma escolha era talvez a maior prova de amor que ela poderia me dar.

Eu não a respondi. Fiquei apenas olhando para ela, e ela me fitando de volta, como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Eu não tinha palavras para respondê-la, ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo aquilo que ela havia acabado de me dizer. Ela me pareceu um pouco triste por eu não a ter respondido. Acho que ela pensou que não acreditei em suas palavras, ou que ela não tivesse dito o suficiente. Era o que ela pensava, mas ela não sabia o quanto estava errada. Ela, então, deu uma de suas quase imperceptíveis puxadas com o lábio, tomou fôlego e continuou:

"_Eu ouvi dizer que um quadro vale por mil palavras. Então, eu pintaria você, porque as palavras jamais dirão o quanto eu te amo. Mesmo que eu pudesse zarpar em mil navios, eu não iria a lugar nenhum; não há ninguém em nenhum outro lugar, só você... você é tudo que importa para mim. E quando seu amor pela vida estiver secando e seu destino for pesado demais para você segurar sobre seus ombros, você pode se colocar sobre mim. Se for possível alguém estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, então eu estarei com você hoje e amanhã, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. Se o mundo fosse lentamente parando de girar, até entrar em um repouso total, eu passarei o final com você. E assim que ele estiver acabando e uma por uma as estrelas se apagarem, eu e você voaremos para longe. É assim que eu amo você. Você acredita em mim?"._

Eu nunca tinha visto Cameron assim. Ela nunca havia dito tantas palavras de uma vez, muito menos com essa expressão e esse calor em sua fala. Eu podia jurar que ela estava quase chorando de novo. Seria a segunda vez que eu a veria chorar, e em ambas as situações nós estávamos falando da mesma coisa: "_eu amo você e você me ama_". Eu não podia vê-la chorar de novo. Eu não **podia** ser o motivo de suas lágrimas.

"_É claro que eu acredito em você, Cam. Eu sempre acreditei. Mesmo quando eu não acreditava em mim, eu acreditava em você. E é por isso que eu estou aqui até hoje. Se não fosse por você, eu teria estourado meus miolos na parede após falar com o Dr. Sherman. Eu só o não fiz porque eu queria ver seu rosto mais uma vez. E toda vez que eu lhe via, eu queria olhar mais uma vez. E até hoje eu quero ver mais uma vez. Se você não estiver bem aqui ao meu lado, Cam, eu não conseguirei segurar as lágrimas ou vencer as chamas; eu não vou agüentar, sei que não vou conseguir. Só seu amor me mantém vivo... Não há porque sonhar, minha vida não tem significado se você não estiver aqui. Eu preciso de seus beijos, do toque de suas mãos de seu carinho. O seu perfume me queima, o meu coração quer te tocar, eu preciso tanto de você._"_. _

Ela sorriu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca a tinha achado tão linda como agora. As lágrimas caindo em seu sorriso eram uma visão que eu iria guardar até o meu último suspiro.

"_Agora que nós estamos sozinhos, sem mais 'esconde-esconde', eu posso te dizer, Cam: você é o meu maior sonho. Vou te deixar presa em meus braços tal como o amor repousa, eu não deixarei você escapar. É essa a minha noite entre todas as noites, aquela na qual você veio para ficar. Há algo que eu tenho que lhe dizer: é por você que eu estou vivendo, eu não poderia te amar mais. Estações podem vir e estações vão, mas essas são as palavras mais verdadeiras que eu conheço: rosto a rosto, olhos nos olhos, esse é o momento das nossas vidas; um amor que não pode ser negado. Nunca deixarei você dizer adeus. E há outra coisa que eu devo lhe dizer: nós deixamos o mundo lá fora, e você veio para mim, finalmente nós começamos. Abra bem o seu coração, deixe o meu amor mais profundo lá dentro. Eu somente estou fazendo o que eu tenho que fazer. Se você prometer acreditar que é por você que eu estou vivendo, eu poderei te amar ainda mais_".

Ela olhava para mim como se não pudesse acreditar que aquelas palavras saíram de minha boca. Na verdade, nem eu podia acreditar que eu tinha dito em voz alta. Eu guardei isso dentro de mim por tanto tempo, ensaiei tantas vezes isso em minha cabeça. Nunca fez tanto sentido quanto agora. Nada em minha vida fazia tanto sentido quanto isso. Nada era tão simples e perfeito quanto Cameron.

Quando o amor é novo e o mundo parece estar fugindo de você, nós tentamos arduamente segurá-lo com nossas mãos, mas ele escapa suavemente como areia à deriva entre nossos dedos. Eu havia aprendido agora que secando as lágrimas, nós podemos construir tudo como novo. Eu pensava que o momento certo para dizer essas coisas há muito tinha ficado para trás, mas agora estava claro que o momento certo estava aqui, e contar os anos com ela era tudo que eu queria fazer. Então, eu a abracei tão forte quanto o amor permitia, até todos os nossos medos irem embora. O passado se foi e o futuro não me importava mais. Ela estava aqui comigo. Ela sempre esteve e estaria comigo. **Agora e sempre.**

Cam, então, me deu um longo sorriso e pressionou suavemente seus lábios contra os meus por alguns segundos, antes de puxá-los, e com as mãos atrás de meu pescoço e o polegar acariciando minhas bochechas me disse:

"_John, __**agora e sempre**__ se lembre das palavras do meu coração... elas sempre serão verdadeiras. __**Agora e sempre**__ estaremos juntos e tudo o que eu sinto é amor por você._".

"_Na primeira vez em que vi o seu rosto eu amei você. Eu devia ter lhe falado isso desde aquele dia. Mas eu fui estúpido e não lhe falei nada. Mesmo quando eu tive certeza do que eu sentia por você eu não falei; eu preferi esconder isso ou me obrigar a não mais sentir a te contar. Eu sinto muito pelo modo como lhe tratei e por todas as coisas ruins que eu te disse. Eu nunca quis dizer nada daquilo, Cam._".

"_John?_".

"_O que foi, Cam_?"

"_Eu te amo e você me ama..._".

"_Você está me perguntando isso ou está afirmando?_".

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e respondeu:

"_Eu não sei. O que você acha?_".

"_Eu acho que eu amo você e você me ama._".

Ela sorriu e me disse:

"_Oh! Obrigado por explicar._"

Cameron sabia o quanto eu gostava quando ela falava isso. Ela realmente sabia como me deixar feliz.

Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro mais uma vez, e um novo silêncio se formou entre nós. Mas não era um silêncio desconfortável, cheio de dúvidas, rancor, tensão ou mágoa como aquele que tantas vezes antes nos acompanhou. Era um silêncio que falava de amor. Esse silêncio a dois não incomodava, era uma espécie de silêncio de paz.

Eu parei de correr, de verdade. Eu seria um tolo de tentar escapar dela. Talvez eu tivesse sido derrotado, mas, quão doce era essa rendição... Eu me entreguei a ela, mas na verdade eu não estava perdendo. Eu dei o único amor que conhecia e não me machucou me apaixonar... Agora que aconteceu, estou tão feliz que ela venceu; sei que nossas vidas estão só começando não há mais recuo, só minha doce rendição...

Sinto sua respiração em meu ombro e sei que não podemos ficar mais próximos que isto. Enquanto estamos entrando na noite eu enlouqueço, pensando em como vai ser o resto da minha vida com ela. Eu não quero ser apressado, eu só estou amando o bastante.

"_Cam, eu acho que finalmente entendo você, eu posso ver além do seu sorriso. Você pôde me mostrar que isso que temos vale a pena. Você conseguiu me fazer entender que o amor é exatamente como um fio que continua se desenrolando, mas então nos amarra novamente juntos no final. Em seus olhos eu posso ver os reflexos dos meus sonhos; eu encontrei as respostas para minhas perguntas. Em suas piscinas castanhas eu posso ver as razões pelas quais nosso amor está vivo... Nelas nós estamos flutuando a salvo de volta para a praia, e eu acho que finalmente aprendi a amar você mais..._".

"_Eu quero que esta noite dure para sempre, John. Quero ficar dentro deste momento eternamente. Vou te dar todo amor que tenho. Vou te encher de carinho. Quando sairmos daqui e fecharmos essa porta, tudo que precisarei está em suas mãos. Toque em meus lábios, sinta como estou em chamas, pois você é o único que eu sempre desejei. Você faz o mundo girar lentamente, quando estou te abraçando aqui tudo é tão fácil. Eu te darei todo amor que tenho, pois não consigo viver sem você._".

Após tudo isso, nada mais poderia ser dito. Tudo mais que falássemos seria apenas palavras jogadas ao vento. Seria desnecessário, pois tudo que queríamos falar um para o outro e o que sentíamos já estava mais do que claro.

Se nós tivéssemos que viver longe um do outro, nossas vidas seriam vazias e as noites eternas. Juntos nós podíamos ver tudo claramente: nós sabíamos quais eram nossos sonhos e aonde eles iriam nos levar. E estávamos prontos para encará-los e lutar por eles. Nós lutaríamos pela raça humana, nós lutaríamos por nós; nós lutaríamos por **amor**. Eu seria o herói que ela conheceu, aquele com o qual ela sonhou. Eu me tornaria o General Connor por ela; Cameron me ensinaria como lutar, assim como me ensinou por quem e pelo que lutar. Do mesmo jeito que me ensinou a amar. Mesmo que a estrada à frente não fosse fácil, nosso amor nos mostraria o caminho, tal qual uma estrela guia.

Tudo que eu queria um dia para mim vi nela desde o começo. Verão e primavera encontraram-se enfim, virando o inverno pelo avesso. E por um momento existiu paz, o céu se abriu pra nós com a cadência veloz de uma estrela, nos levando para longe. Ouvindo o silêncio lá dentro do amor, sem lugar para nenhum medo, em um mundo paralelo tão belo, tão novo, vi que havia renascido. Prontos para amar... Sim! Estamos prontos para amar.

Após aquela noite, não houve mais John, o líder da humanidade e Cameron, a Exterminadora enviada do futuro. Não havia homem e máquina. Só dois seres, nem homem nem máquina, um meio termo, melhor que os dois. Uma máquina que tinha mais sentimentos que os homens e um homem que entendia as máquinas mais do que elas próprias conseguiam. Um homem que amava uma máquina e uma máquina que amava um homem. Eis a chave da vitória contra Skynet. O amor já a havia derrotado uma vez, e iria derrotá-la de novo.

Homem e máquina haviam se tornado um só. Havia apenas John e Cameron, dois jovens irremediavelmente apaixonados que queriam passar o resto de suas vidas juntos. E eles vão. Ainda que os ventos do tempo se transformem num mundo onde nada permanece igual, através disso tudo nosso amor ainda persistirá... **Agora e sempre!**


End file.
